The Change
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: The Mikaelsons' have always been known for their fights, team ups, and drama. But how would they differ with their genders swapped? Definite pairings will be: fem!Klaus/Caroline, fem!Elijah/Katherine, fem!Finn/Sage and fem!Kol/Bonnie.


Rose stood nervously as she awaited the arrival of the infamous original vampire, her mind working on overdrive as she listened for her. To put it quite frankly, Elinor was a legend among vampires. She was old beyond comparison, and left a trail of bodies and stories in her wake. She was known for her proud demeanour and her habit of making deals with friend and foe alike, creating allies and enemies everywhere she went. Rose intended to hand over the doppelgänger Elena Gilbert, the very key to breaking the sun and the moon curse. Rose knew Elinor would want the girl, and to break the curse? She didn't care. Rose would hand over the girl, with the promise from Elinor that she and her friend Trevor, who she had stuck so loyally by-would be free. Trevor had helped the previous doppelgänger Katerina Petrova escape her fate as the sacrifice to break the curse, and they had both paid for it by having to run from Elinor and her sister, the one who had been ever so keen to break the curse.

Rose gulped as she watched the door swing open with a loud _creeeeck_, echoing throughout the abandoned house that they had brought Elena to. It was disgusting and musty, yes. But it was isolated and far from refuge, they couldn't have the doppelgänger escape once again. The door slowly revealed the form of Elinor Mikaelson, her dark brown hair pulled tightly into a ponytail her face unhidden from those she came across. She wore a sleek black dress that came to her knees, with a jacket shielding her shoulders. Her sky high heels added a simple touch to the edge of glamour she held in her step, walking forwards into the house as though she was the very owner. Elinor locked eyes with Rose, a small smile of recognition on her lips.

"Rosemarie." She acknowledged politely. "Is there somewhere where we may talk?"

"Yes." huffed Rose breathlessly in reply. "In here. You have to forgive the house." she apologised. "What's a little dirt?" Elinor smiled, "I completely understand." Elinor closed the door, moving swiftly to walk into the next room. "So tell me," Elinor began, her mind abuzz with the possibilities as she moved, "what is it that gave you the courage to call me?" she questioned. Rosemarie seemed to be all too calm in her presence, and Rose knew fully well what she did to those who went against her. She definitely had something, but what, she could only guess. "I want my freedom. I'm tired of running, are you in a position to grant me that?" Rose explained, eyes on Elinor's as the original listened closely to her words.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet, what is his name these days?" Elinor pondered for a moment to herself, attempting to remember the name. "Trevor!" she recalled. "If I so see fit."

"Katerina Petrova."

The name automatically sparked Elinor's interest, blinking in surprise at the unanticipated mention of the woman she hadn't seen in years. Slowly turning around, Elinor locked her gaze with Rose's. "I'm listening." Elinor responded calmly, regaining her composure. Elinor eased herself into a nearby wicker chair, crossing her left leg over the other as she sat comfortably. "She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose informed Elinor bluntly, expecting a look of surprise on the original's face. Yet she remained unresponsive, simply staring at Rose blankly.

"Continue."

Rose blinked.

"She survived."

"Where is she?" Elinor questioned, her curiosity well and truly peaked. Did Rose possibly have Katerina at this moment? "You don't seem surprised by this." Rose pointed out, having expected Elinor to be dumfounded at the revelation. Elinor resisted the urge to let a small smile peak at the edge of her lips. Of course she knew Katerina had survived, what did she take her for? That event had been old news for quite some time. "Well when you called me into this armpit of civilisation," Elinor paused for a moment, clearly expressing her disgust at the state of the area the house was in. "-which is a mere three hours away from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I assumed it had everything to do with Katerina." Elinor explained, feeling herself getting slightly impatient. Did she have her or not? Was she wasting her time chatting away with this girl about days long past? "Do you have her in your possession?" Elinor let out, a hint of finality filling her tone saying that they were done talking.

"No. But I have better." Rose replied vaguely. "I have her doppelgänger." Elinor pulled a face of confusion at Rose's words, sighing quietly to herself. "That's impossible, her family line ended with her, I know that for a fact." Elinor fired back confidently. But why would the woman lie? What reason did she have to do so? Elinor felt a small sliver of doubt creeping up inside her, slivering upwards. "The facts are wrong." Rose argued, with no fear tracing her voice. Elinor wanted proof, definite proof. Did Katerina have a child without her knowledge? She shouldn't have felt so bothered by the fact, but the infamous schemer had yet again hidden something from her which was in plain sight. "Then show her to me." Elinor ordered. "Elinor you're a woman of high honour, you're to be trusted-but I won't hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elinor reassured the ever so hopeful Rose, selecting her words all too carefully without her realising. "Follow me." Pondering for a moment as to what she was being led to, Elinor quickly followed suit quickly being led into a dimly lit hallway. Elinor and Rose emerged into a badly kept room, standing at the top of the staircase. Sure enough, just below them was Trevor, keeping a close eye on Katerina's look alike. Elinor rushed forward at vampire speed, choosing to ignore the girl trembling from fear at just the sight of Elinor, before she had even spoken a word. Shutting out the doppelgänger's whimpers of terror, Elinor leaned forward, taking in the scent of the girl as it engulfed her senses in a thick cloud that smelled of soap and human blood. Elinor's eyes drifted to something loosely fitted on the girl's finger, not quite believing what she was seeing. Was that- No. But the similarities between the girl's ring and her younger brother Bekker's, was all too uncanny. If it was indeed the same one, how had it come to be on the finger of the girl? Elinor could barely recall a time when Bekker didn't have the ring on, as it was an object she had treasured greatly ever since their mother had given it to him. Pushing the troubling thought to the back of her mind temporarily, Elinor stared at the girl in wonder.

"Human. That's impossible."

She tilted her head to the side, observing her keenly. Smiling without malice but without friendliness, Elinor's plans had just opened up to a considerable amount.

"Hello there." she greeted.

...

"Well we have quite the journey ahead of us, we should be going." Elinor drawled, showing no concern over the girl's distress. Elinor did not care if the girl came willingly or not, she would be needed for what she had in store in regards to the sun and the moon curse. Her feelings certainly didn't factor into said plans, and so she paid no mind to the girl's desperate pleas to Rose to stop her from being taken.

"One last piece of business." Elinor informed the doppelgänger pointedly. "Then we're done."

Spinning around, Elinor came face to face with a cowering Trevor. _Pathetic. _Elinor thought to herself. He should at least admit to what he had done, and not shrivel up and hide behind Rosemarie. "I've waited so long for this day Elinor." Said Trevor, as Elinor began to walk circles around the man. "I'm truly, very sorry." he spat out, still ever so afraid of Elinor's unpredictable mood. All who knew her well enough, would know that those who crossed her, ignited a simmering anger within her that was like a furious storm attacking in the night.

"Your apology is not necessary."

"Yes. Yes it is." Insisted Trevor nervously, as the original continued to walk circles around her. Like a shark closing in on its prey, silent yet acting fast. "You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you." _Yes you_ did. Elinor thought sharply for a moment, her emotions at an all time high. "Well yes, of course you are the guilty party." Elinor mused lightly to herself, as though she were contemplating Sunday tea and not a man's life. "Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, that I honour." Elinor added, emphasising who she thought of as responsible for all that occurred five-hundred years ago, and who let Katerina escape. Elinor finally settled in front of Trevor, staring at him confidently in the eyes.

"Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor pleaded.

"So granted."

The shark attacked.

With a hard punch, Elinor sent Trevor's head flying from his body, both collapsing to the ground in a bloody mess. As the blood began to pour out on to the marble floor, Rose let out a devastated cry for her fallen friend. "_**You**_!" She seethed. "I'd advise you not to Rose-," Elinor informed her, carelessly turning away from both her and Trevor's body, "-now that you're free." Elinor pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the blood from her hands before placing it back in her jacket pocket.

"Come." Elinor ordered the doppelgänger sharply, holding out her hand to her. "What about the moonstone?" The girl grasped desperately, stepping back from Elinor as she stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you know about the moonstone?" she asked. "I know that you need it, and I-I know where it is." she replied. Elinor could tell she didn't know the full story of what it was really for, and that it was more than just a simple material needed in breaking the curse. She was also quite clearly stalling. That much was evident. Even if someone were to come for her, Elinor would not be handing her over willingly. No one walked away from her in a fight, not with their lives still intact. Elinor waved her hand impatiently for her to continue, though she displayed no emotion on her face. The girl would think she could bargain with her, and that was simply not an option. "Yeees." Elinor nodded, prompting her for more.

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

Elinor quirked a brow in surprise, feeling amused at the Doppelganger's quick tendency to adapt to the situation. "Are you negotiating with me?" Elinor turned to Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She let out, tears still falling free as she gripped tightly on to the stair bannister. Since the girl wouldn't hand over her information willingly, Elinor settled for a more easier approach. Eyes baring into the doppelgänger's, Elinor attempted to use her compulsion. No such luck. Taking a guess, Elinor's attention drifted to Bekker's ring that was on her finger. "What is this thing on your finger? That won't do at all." she commented, sounding as though she were chastising her for making a mess over something. Taking her hand sharply, Elinor pulled the ring from the girl's finger-flinging it across the room.

She certainly didn't want it.

Even without the physical reminders, the memories of her long gone siblings was a painful strike to the heart whenever she thought of them. All of them-Bekker, Fionna, Kolette-they were dead, and they weren't coming back. Her sister had made sure of that. The girl gasped out of shock, struggling relentlessly as Elinor tugged the back off her hair forcefully. "_Tell me where the moonstone is."_ Elinor compelled, the doppelgänger's eyes completely entranced with her own. "In the tomb underneath the church ruins," she found herself saying, staring blankly into Elinor's eyes.

"What is it doing there?" Elinor frowned.

"It's with Katherine."

Elinor almost gaped in surprise.

That was the name Katerina went by now. After all this time spent chasing after her, following fruitless leads, the near misses, the short sightings, and the rare meeting- she was so close by. "Interesting." Elinor thought to herself, releasing the doppelgänger from her iron grip on the back of her head as an unanticipated smash echoed from upstairs. Elinor listened for any more noises, but came up empty.

"What is that?" She asked Rose, staring up at the ceiling as though it would reveal the answer to her.

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't _know!"_ Rose insisted.

_Fantastic._

Thoroughly annoyed at the unanticipated obstacle that was the girl's rescuer upstairs, Elinor roughly grabbed her arm pulling her up the staircase with her. "Move!" Elinor barked at the unmoving Rose, as she stalked through the house angrily until she found herself in the hallway. Still having a hold of the doppelgänger, Elinor sensed a flash of movement. Two in fact. _Oh young vampires._ So foolish to think they could come and just take her. Elinor threw the girl to Rose, glaring menacingly at the unseen vampires. Another flash. _Cocky too._ Elinor remarked mentally. "R_ooose!"_

"I don't know who it is."

"Up here!" A voice called.

Elinor sped up the stairs at vampire speed, glancing from side to side as she looked for the two vampires. She span around, a fresh influx of anger hitting the original as one of the vampires fired a stake into her hand. She stared at it for a second, before yanking it out- feeling only a slight bit of pain. Looking up, she found herself staring into thin air, as the doppelgänger and Rose had disappeared. With a huff, Elinor threw the stake aside.

"Excuse me!" She called out to the two vampires.

"To whom it may concern," Elinor began, heading back down the steps, "you're making an ever so grave mistake if you think that you can beat me-you can't." she deadpanned. Finding a coat hanger close by, Elinor snapped it in two. Gripping the makeshift stake in her hand, she called to the vampires tauntingly once more. "You hear that? I repeat. You cannot beat me."

"So I want the girl, on the count of three or heads will roll." Elinor promised menacingly, a threatening tone hiding beneath her still calm voice.

"I'll come with you!"

Elinor turned around, noticing the girl had emerged at the top of the stairs. "Please don't hurt my friends, they were just trying to help me out." she begged, gasping sharply as Elinor rushed forward at break neck speed to lessen the distance between the pair. "What game are you playing with me?" Elinor hissed, finding the girl's words all too convenient. She was being too complacent, she had been in a panic trying to stall him all but two minutes ago. Before Elinor could react, the doppelgänger pulled forth a small bomb, rigging it before throwing it in Elinor's face. "Ahhhh!" Elinor let out a screech.

_Vervain_.

One of the few weaknesses that even as an original vampire, she was forced to contend with. The vervain burned at her skin, giving Elinor the sensation that she was on fire. Her skin felt hot, and so much pain was erupting from it. Elinor gripped her head, a throbbing sensation continuously pounding away. She forced herself to look up, glaring at the girl who has fallen to the floor, sighing in ease as she shook off the pain as her skin healed. Elinor continued forward towards the girl, a deathly look gripping her face as she neared closer and closer. Out of the blue, one of the vampires appeared-a young man she did not recognise- who began to shoot at Elinor repeatedly. Stalking up the stairs, she shook off every shot getting closer and closer. Not anticipating how quick on his feet he was, the vampire tackled her, sending them both down the stairs.

Elinor shot up, practically fuming at the trouble she was having to go through to get one little girl. However just as Elinor was about to advance on the idiotic vampire that had dared to think he could walk away from fighting her, the second vampire emerged. He stabbed her through the heart with what remained of the coat hanger, moving forward and pinning her to the wall. Elinor began to feel her muscles seize, the paralysis kicking in as the life slowly drained from her. Her killer smiled in satisfaction, the last sight Elinor saw as everything went black.

...

He shouldn't be listening to her. He really shouldn't. But ever since he had discovered Elena's kidnapper lurking in his house, Stefan felt compelled to listen to her words. It had been along day, and that vampire had certainly been unusual to say the least.

"Why are you here?" he asked, the curiosity burning his insides just waiting to be relieved. "Lexi once told me you were one of the good ones." Rose recalled, noting Stefan perking up considerably at the mention of his beloved deceased best friend. Rose stepped out of the shadows, eyes on Stefan. "Trevor was my best friend. For five-hundred years I've lived with one person, and he's gone." she stated mournfully. "And I don't want to run anymore, and I have no where else to run to." Stefan's head fell for a moment, relating to the woman greatly at the loss of their best friends. "Well I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Stefan replied.

"I don't need your help, but I think you need mine." Rose explained, stepping closer into the room.

"Elinor may be dead, but this isn't over." Rose continued bluntly.

"What do you mean it isn't over?" Stefan questioned, the confusion fizzling in his bones, slowly dissolving the certainty he held that Elena was now safe and free from danger. "The Originals, they'll come for her. They have to, they're doing it for her."

"For who?"

"Klaudia."

...

Gradually her muscles grew stronger, the strength seeping it's way through her body. The grey tint on her body dissolved, her eyes finally opening after her temporary death. Finding herself very much alive again, Elinor pulled the stake from her body with a disgruntled grunt. Well, they had certainly not known who she was-that much was evident when they had tried to kill her with a wooden stake.

But she knew where the moonstone was now. Along with Katerina and the girl.

_Perhaps I should pay her a visit._

Elinor mused to herself, brushing down her jacket. She opened the door to the house, strolling out into the open in a regular composed manner, giving off no hint that she had been dead just a few minutes previously.


End file.
